


Я никуда не уйду

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Плохо, что Стайлз видит сны, где Дерек снова уходит. Но хорошо, что когда он просыпается, Дерек всегда рядом, напоминая ему, что он больше никуда не уйдёт.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	Я никуда не уйду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm not leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188113) by RK. 
  * A translation of [I'm not leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487279) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8654084

— Стайлз, — Дерек мягко трясёт его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Нередко он просыпается от стонов Стайлза, от неравномерного биения его сердца и исходящего от него лёгкого запаха беспокойства. Это происходит не так часто, как раньше, но всё равно невыносимо знакомо. Дерек трясёт плечо чуть сильнее, убирая со лба мокрые волосы.

— Детка, проснись, — говорит он твёрже, позволяя намеку на рычание проникнуть в его голос.

Стайлз, вздрогнув, просыпается, размахивая рукой, пока не касается бицепса Дерека, а его пальцы рефлекторно сжимают его твердые мускулы. Его учащённое дыхание сбивчиво, но быстро успокаивается, пока взгляд мечется по лицу Дерека; зрачки постепенно уменьшаются, Стайлз замечает беспокойство на его лице и бессознательно поглаживает тёплую со сна кожу Дерека, чувствуя, как спокойствие распространяется по всему телу от кончиков пальцев.

Дерек улыбается ему, держа лицо в руках, и проводит большим пальцем по скуле Стайлза.

— Хэй. Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — мягко спрашивает он.

Стайлз медленно моргает, сделав длинный и глубокий вдох, и кладет руку на грудь Дерека туда, где мерно и спокойно бьется сердце.

— Эй, Дер. Я… Мне просто нужно взглянуть на тебя, хотя бы на минутку, просто напомнить себе, что ты рядом.

Грудь Дерека болезненно сжимается от осознания того, что Стайлз видит сны, где он снова уехал, бросил его одного. Это тяжёлое напоминание о том пути, что они прошли, прежде чем смогли быть вместе. Дерек знает, что он пережил сейчас, понимает, насколько они сильны как команда, Стайлзу просто нужно иногда напоминать, что Дерек знает про это. Дерек мягко целует его, наклоняясь и сокращая расстояние между их лицами, а потом утыкается носом в его шею.

— Я здесь. И ты от меня теперь не избавишься, малыш, — он прячет улыбку в плече Стайлза, когда тот недовольно фыркает из-за прозвища.

Стайлз прижимается к груди Дерека, с любовью шепча: «Малыш, конечно же», а Дерек притягивает его ближе, ласково гладит по спине, успокаивая последние неравномерные удары его сердца. Он целует Стайлза в макушку, а тот ведёт губами вдоль его ключицы, прежде чем положить голову на грудь Дерека.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит он.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Дерек.

Они спят до позднего утра, под тёплым одеялом, с переплетёнными конечностями, а солнечный свет рисует узоры на стенах и их довольных, сонных лицах.


End file.
